XPirate
by Sharkteeth
Summary: In a world where mutants are hated, a young Monkey D. Luffy will use his natural mutation and his Devil-fruit to break through the chains of hatred. One-shot.


**A/N: **Hello everyone this is Sharkteeth this is a one-shot based upon a request that I got from **Storylover213** . I'm sorry to say but I don't plan on expanding it but if someone wants to adopt it then you are welcome to.

"X-pirate"-Someone talking.

'_X-Pirate"_-Someone thinking.

"X-Pirate"-Techniques being used

"**Hmm, no stop sending me coal fat man."**-Demon talking.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or X-men, but if I did I'd make the X-man comics less depressing.

XXXXXXXXXXXX  
><strong>X-Pirate: Romance Dawn<strong>

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Since the dawn of mankind humanity has always moved onwards in their desire to grow. Sometimes this progression is slowed by the sinful desires of man but their natural goodness eventually will wash away the evil. As man progresses there will be divergences in his evolutionary path. The people who travel these paths are considered to be gods by some, and others consider them monsters. Both of these assumptions are wrong. I am one of the people who walk a different evolutionary path and I can say that without a doubt, that I am human._

_Though there are many in our world that have that have powers that are similar to ours, there are those who wish to turn our gifts into weapons, they are the Marines. There are many of my kind, most hide their gifts in fear of the Marines who tirelessly hunt them while others relish in their supposed superiority. Our gifts should not be used to lord over our fellow man, they should be used to promote peace._

From the journal of Professor Charles Xavier

XXXXXXXXXXXxx

A man sat reading in his modest study reviewing his previous journal entries with a fond smile on his face. The first thing that you would notice about the man was that he was completely bald and he was sitting in a large wheelchair with a grey blanket covering his legs. The man was well into his late forties and was in reasonable shape for his age. He had a very soft face that seemed to exude a sense of calm and kindness to all of those who saw him.

This man was Charles Xavier, resident of Foosha Village, former Commodore of the Marines, and renowned activist for Human Rights. Charles came to Foosha village fourteen years ago after he was honorably discharged from the Marines due to injuries he had taken in the line of duty. Six years after he had moved to Foosha village, Charles had found himself becoming the guardian for a young child, barely out of his mother's womb. He still remembered that night when he had become the child's guardian when the boy's grandfather had brought the newly born baby to him eight years ago.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Eight years ago-

Sitting at his desk, Charles was reading one of the many letters that littered the desk. After reading the last of the documents, Charles leaned back in his wheel chair and released a contented sigh as he started to remember the past few years.

_'How long has it been since I left the Marines; five, six years perhaps? It really doesn't matter I suppose. There's too much work to be done to worry about what could've been.'_

Charles looked down at his paralyzed legs and started to remember how he had acquired his injury. _'I suppose that I should thank Shiki for this injury. Who knew that having a battleship crush your legs would've been the best thing to happen to me?'_

Indeed, six years ago former Commodore Xavier was stationed at Marineford when Shiki the Golden Lion had attacked it. While Charles may have survived the attack, he did not come out of it unscathed. Shiki had dropped a Marine battle ship on the platoon of Marines that Charles was in at the time. While most of the platoon was crushed beneath the weight of the ship, Charles managed dive out of the way.

However, Charles had not been able to escape death without a loss. The Marine battleship that Shiki had thrown at his platoon had crushed his legs. According to the best doctors that the Marines had at the time, the damage to his legs was deemed "un-repairable" and he would never walk again.

After he had been given the news, Charles had been honorably discharged from the Marines, as he was no longer fit for duty. He returned as a wounded hero to his home in the East Blue and moved back into his family's mansion.

_'And then I began my true dream.'_

Although Shiki's attack may have taken away his legs, it presented Charles the opportunity he had been waiting for. Now that he was out of the Marines, he could finally focus on finding other Mutants, like himself. He had already found quite a few but he knew that there were many more that needed his help

Before he could continue reminiscing about his past, a loud banging sound erupted throughout his home. Recognizing that the sound was coming from his front door, Charles wheeled out of his office and into the main hallway. After a few more seconds turning his chairs wheels Charles made it to the front door and opened it up.

What he saw surprised him.

Standing outside of his door in the middle of the night was his old commander, Monkey D. Garp, who was carrying a small bundle in his arms. The only thing that surprised Charles was that Garp lacked his usual smile; instead he was the picture of seriousness.

"Garp, what a surprise." Charles said as he got over his surprise. "Please, do come in and out of the cold."

"Thank you, Charles." Garp said as he stepped into the house. "I'm sorry to say that I didn't just come here to see an old friend; I need your help Charles."

Charles contemplated his old friend's words before he stole a quick glance at the bundle in his friend's arms. To his ever growing surprise, the bundle started to squirm a bit, indicating that something alive was wrapped up within the blankets.

"Of course Garp, we can go to my study if you want." Charles said, motioning towards the general location of his study with his right arm.

"That would be best old friend." Garp agreed as he started to follow Charles.

After walking in silence for a few more minutes both men eventually made it back to study. Shutting the door behind them, Charles immediately retook his position behind his desk while Garp sat in one of the leather chairs in front of it. Charles then folded his hands in front of his face and leveled Garp a serious stare.

"I believe you said that you have some business Garp." Charles said, before he asked. "What exactly is this favor that you want me to do?"

Garp didn't say anything but he did move the blankets from the bundle so that Charles could see what was inside. Once the last of the blankets were moved out of the way, Charles could make out the face of a sleeping infant with a small amount of black hair on his head.

"This is my grandson, Monkey D. Luffy." Garp said quietly, his voice barely even a whisper. "And I need you to take care of him, Charles."

Charles was stunned at his old Commander's request, "Garp... why are you asking me this? What about the child's parents? Surely they must get a say in this!"

Garp sighed again before he gently placed the sleeping form of his grandson on Charles' desk. He then rested his face in the palm of his hands.

"You know how my son is, Charles; he wouldn't dare place Luffy in danger by raising him among the Revolutionaries... so, he left Luffy in my care." Garp said sadly.

"What about the child's mother, Garp?" Charles asked, before he leaned forward. "What happened to Neena?"

Garp's voice came out as a mere whisper, "She did not survive giving birth to Luffy."

Charles was taken back at Garp's admission, and rightly so. Neena was a strong woman and to many people, it seemed impossible for her to ever be brought down. But Garp was projecting his memories of the matter, proving that what he was saying was true. Neena was dead.

"Garp... I'm so sorry. I know how much Neena meant to you and Dragon." Charles said as he tried to comfort his grieving friend.

Garp truly did care for Neena; it was as if she had been his own flesh-and-blood daughter. In fact, she was everything that Garp could've wanted in a daughter; strong, free-willed, never took lip from anyone, and could fight her way out of almost any situation. The only thing that would've made her perfect in Garp's eyes was if she had been a Marine instead of a mercenary.

"It's alright Charles. She lived long enough to hold Luffy in her arms... even if it was only for a few seconds." Garp responded as tears started to fall from his eyes.

Charles allowed himself to mourn the loss of such a great woman for a few minutes. He then opened one of the drawers on the desk before he grabbed what was inside of it. Charles then put out a large stack of letters on the desk, each of them written in barely legible chicken scratch.

"Garp once again I ask you, why have you brought Luffy here?" Charles then spread the letters out across the desk so that they could all be seen by the depressed Marine, "In all of your recent letters you've gone on and on about how you'll make your grandson into the greatest Marine ever. So why do you wish to give him to me, knowing that I would never force him into the Navy?"

Garp removed his head from his hands and looked straight into Charles' eyes as he gave him the reason why he needed to leave his grandson with him. "He has his mother's gift, Charles."

The silence in the room was deafening as Charles looked at the still sleeping baby with a look of realization in his eyes.

"You mean…" Charles began to say but was cut off by Garp.

"Yes Charles, my grandson is a mutant."

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Present-

After that talk with Garp, Charles immediately understood Garp's sadness about Luffy's situation. Garp held no hatred for mutants, far from it in fact; Garp was one of the few people who knew that Charles was a mutant and showed him no scorn. Garp had even known about Neena's mutant abilities, even when she tried to hide them from her father-in-law.

No, the sadness that Garp held in his soul was due to the Navy's policies for anyone with a mutant ability. When mutations had become more and more common, the Marines decided to put a standing bounty on all mutants. They believed that they could learn the mechanics of how mutants gained their powers so that they could give them to loyal Marines. The thought was terrifying; a whole army of Marines with powers to rival a Devil Fruit, without the drawbacks. Such an army could tip the long-standing balance of the world's power in favor of the Marines. The actions of the Marines only fueled the hatred that Mutants held in their hearts, a hatred that Charles one day wished to extinguished.

When Luffy had displayed his Mutant ability, Garp knew, even though it tore at him on the inside, that he could not protect Luffy. If the Navy ever found out about Luffy's gift, or even who his father was, then they would stop at nothing to obtain him. Garp knew that he would be unable to protect him from the Navy.

Charles had immediately agreed to look after his old friend's grandson and train him in the use of his powers when the child was old enough. Of course, it had not been easy in any sense of the word. After all, raising a child that had fully inherited the Will of the D. never was.

**CRASH!**

Charles was not surprised at the loud crash that echoed throughout his home. If anything, he became annoyed since he knew who had probably made it. He sighed, "It's time like these that I wish I had hair to pull out."

Knowing that ignoring the problem wouldn't make it go away, no matter how much he wished it would, he put down his pen on his desk. Charles then began to wheel his way to the kitchen to see the extent of the damages that a certain black-haired Monkey had caused.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Xavier's Mansion: Kitchen-

The kitchen of Charles Xavier's mansion was quite large and stocked with enough food to feed an army. Of course, to keep the more hungry residents of the mansion from depleting the pantry, Charles had made it a policy to keep the kitchen locked at all times. However, such a precaution meant nothing to Monkey D. Luffy when he was hungry.

Luffy was sitting in the middle of the pantry happily chomping away at some cookies that he found on the top of the shelf. Just as he was about to eat another one of the delicious treats the cookie and cookie jar were yanked from his hands and started to float in the air.

"HEY!" Luffy yelped as he tried to grab the cookie that was flying away from him. "Come back cookie! I just want to eat you!"

Just as Luffy was about to leap towards the flying pastry, a stern female voice pierced through the normally quiet surroundings.

"Monkey D. Luffy what have you done?"

Luffy slowly turned his head to the direction of the voice while trying to make himself as small as possible. Standing before him was a tall shapely woman that had long flowing red hair. Her green eyes were trained on Luffy with the intensity of a hawk staring down its prey. This woman was one of Professor Xavier's oldest students and closest friends, Jean Grey.

Luffy knew that the jig was up so he did what every misbehaving child does when their hand is caught in the cookie jar, deny and lie.

"I have no idea what you mean Jean-sensei."

Jean only cocked an eyebrow at Luffy's excuse then looked at the broken pantry door that was lying at the back of the room. The normally solid oak door was on the floor with a ragged hole torn through its center, it actually looked like someone had shot a cannon ball through it.

Jean then turned her attention back to the still shifting Luffy.

"Well Luffy, can you then explain to me just why is the pantry door broken?" Jean asked.

Luffy furiously tried to come up with a believable excuse to the question. It took him a few moments but he eventually thought of something.

"That's easy Jean-sensei." Luffy said as he tried to play off his nervousness with a smile. "It was a beavcoon."

Jean couldn't help but sweat drop,

"Beavcoon?" Jean asked in a deadpan voice that indicated that she did not believe Luffy at all.

"Yeah, a beavcoon did it!" Luffy exclaimed as he started to make hand gestures in order to try describing his fake animal, "It's about yay long, yay wide, head of a beaver, and rump of a raccoon. It must've broken through the door to get to our food."

Jean didn't even bother considering Luffy's excuse as she leveled Luffy with another hard stare,

"Luffy there's one really important thing that you've seem to forgotten."

"What's that Jean-sensei?" Luffy asked as he nervously wondered if she saw through his "perfect" excuse.

_'I can read your thoughts Luffy.'_ A voice spoke out in his head.

Knowing that the jig was up Luffy tried to make a mad dash for the only way out of the room, around Jean's legs. He didn't get too far in his escape plan before he found himself floating in the air just like the uneaten cookie.

"Arrggh! Come on Jean-sensei please let me down!" Luffy said as he tried to wriggle his way back down to the earth.

"I don't think I will Luffy. In fact I think that you'll stay up in the air until we go see the professor."

"That won't be necessary Jean." Both Jean and Luffy turned their heads to the kitchen doorway and saw that Charles had just entered the room. "As you can see I'm right here."

"Professor…" Jean began to say as she levitated in between herself and Xavier. "Luffy broke into the pantry again, and destroyed the door while he was at it." Luffy

Xavier looked at the damage that was done to his kitchens (again) before he refocused his gaze on the floating Luffy.

"Luffy, how many times have I said that you shouldn't use your powers like that." Charles said in his best lecturing tone.

"But Professor…" Luffy began to say before he was cut off.

"No Luffy, this is the third time this month that you've done this and as you know the third strike policy is in effect."

"No, you can't mean!" Luffy exclaimed in growing horror at what he knew was to come.

"Yes Luffy." Xavier said as he folded his hands in front of his face which made him seem more menacing, "For the next week Jean will prepare for you a one hundred percent vegan diet."

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

XXXXXXXXXX

_As I have said in my previous journal entries Luffy was quite a handful to raise. The boundless energy that comes from his lineage frequently exhausted most of my staff members when they tried to calm him down. His enthusiasm became worse when his mutant abilities fully manifested, it seemed to excite Luffy into an even more hyper state. Once we calmed him down Jean and I were able to decipher the true nature of young Luffy's powers. Luffy possess the ability to manipulate kinetic energy, this explains the feats of strength that Luffy showed whenever he truly focuses on something; such as getting food from the pantry. Luffy powers, while still young, have the potential to grow exponentially into something incredible. It would not surprise me if he eventually becomes an Omega class mutant once he fully master's his powers. All we can do now is guide him as he makes his own choices. On a foot note, recently a group of pirates have made Foosha Village their temporary home. Their actions indicate that they mean no harm but it doesn't hurt to watch these Red Hair Pirates._

_From the journal of Professor Charles Xavier_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Foosha Village: One year later-

Foosha village was just a small village in the East Blue and besides the occasional visit from mountain bandits nothing really interesting happens. That use to be the case until a year ago when the Red Haired Pirates decided to dock in the town. Ever since then the town seems livelier as the pirate partied and drank their troubles away as though they didn't have a care in the world. And to a small boy the presence of the pirate began a series of events that will go down in history as the time of great change.

Standing upon the figure head of the Red Dragon, the ship of the Red Haired Pirates, was nine year old Monkey D. Luffy with a knife in his hand. He stood striking a pose as he proclaimed his intent to the busy pirates below.

"Today is the day that I prove to you all how tough I am! No longer will you laugh at me whenever I ask you guys to let me be on your crew."

His speech didn't inspire the reaction that he wanted though as the pirate all began to laugh at him, "Hahaha! Go for it Luffy lets jest see how "tough" you really are."

Luffy saw that the crew was once again not taking him serious at all so he decided to go through with his plan. Quickly flipping the blade in his hand so that it faced him Luffy grits his teeth and plunged the knife into the cheek beneath his left eye.

"OUCH!"

The Pirates were silent for a moment as it seems like they couldn't fully comprehend what Luffy had just done to himself. Eventually, they all came to their senses as they made a mad scramble for Luffy, "YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Foosha Village: Party Bar-

"Hahahaa! Let's drink to Luffy's stupidity and to our own awesomeness!" A black-haired Pirate yelled as he danced with his friends.

The Party Bar was the only bar in Foosha Village, and it was owned by Makino, a local resident and unofficial "Onne-Chan" to Monkey D. Luffy. It was the fact that Party Bar was a bar that made it the favorite hang-out for the local Pirates. Some of them drank booze, some fought over the delicious food, though the majority of them were singing and dancing. Tonight, though, they were singing and dancing in honor of Luffy's "toughness".

Speaking of Luffy, he too was at the bar, and was still trying to convince the Red-Haired Pirates of his toughness. "That knife didn't hurt at all!" Luffy exclaimed as he tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

If he cried here, then the Red-Haired Pirates wouldn't think he was tough; they would think of him as a baby. So focused was he at trying to "prove his toughness" that he didn't notice the man behind him until the man thumped the back of his head.

"Don't even try to pretend that you're not two seconds away from bawling your eyes out, Luffy." The man yelled.

The man that had just spoken was a tall young man with amazingly bright-red hair. He was wearing a simple white outfit and an old, frayed straw-hat over his head with a red ribbon that encircled the main part of it. Overall, besides the three long scars that extended across his left eye, the young man didn't look like a Pirate. Of course, appearances are deceiving, as this man was actually the Captain of the Red-Haired Pirates, Shanks.

"Hey!" Luffy protested. "I just stabbed my face to prove that I'm not afraid of pain! So please, take me out to sea with you guys!"

"Hell no!" Shanks responded, before he laughed at Luffy. "You wouldn't last a day out at sea since you always sink like an anchor whenever you hit the water." Shanks' face then transformed into a painful grimace, "Then, once you're dead, Jean will kill me and the rest of my crew for bringing you out to sea in the first place."

All of the other people at the bar released a collective shiver at the mention of Professor's assistant and what would happen to them if something ever happened to Luffy. She wouldn't kill them; no she would something worse than kill them.

Luffy didn't take kindly to having Shanks laugh at his dream, or reminding him of Jean-sensei's overprotectiveness, so he started to yell at Shanks again. "Don't you dare laugh at my dream Shanks! So what if I can't swim; I'll just stay on the ship and fight! Besides I can fight! My punch is as strong as cannon fire!"

"As strong as cannon fire'? Wow... that's great." Shanks deadpanned.

"What the hell is with that voice?" Luffy responded angrily. "At least give me a chance!"

Shanks was about to say something but was interrupted by the cheeriest member of his crew, Lucky Roo. Roo was a man who would go to any length to ensure the happiness of his crewmates, which could be seen in his jolly attitude.

"Come now Captain, let's give little Luffy a chance." Roo said as he ripped a big bite of meat from the bone he was eating.

Shanks looked like he wanted to argue for a bit more but then he paused. The look on his face then changed into a huge smile as he slyly looked at Roo. "Well... Roo, since you oh-so graciously volunteered, Luffy can test his 'strong as cannon fire' punch out on you."

"What?" Roo asked, his smile twitching a little bit.

Shanks ignored Roo and turned his attention back to the skulking Luffy. "So Luffy I have a deal for you." Shanks then pointed at Roo with his thumb, "If you can send Roo flying with one of your punches, then I'll consider taking you out on our next voyage."

Luffy's expression turned into a happy one as he hopped down from his stool and got into a stance in front of Roo. Many of the surrounding crewmembers started to snicker silently at what they thought was going to be a small joke. Setting his feet shoulder with apart, Luffy fell into his self-created stance as a red mist covered his fist.

"Dōteki Panchi (Dynamic Punch)!" Luffy shouted the name of his technique as he punched Lucky Roo in his large gut.

Roo actually spat in surprise at the force behind Luffy's punch as he doubled over slightly, but other than that he did not move at all. The rest of the crew, Shanks included, was surprised by Luffy's strength. To injure Roo, even when he wasn't serious, was an impressive accomplishment by anyone's standards.

"Ahh." Luffy whined when he saw that Roo hadn't moved. "It didn't work."

'What the hell was that?' Shanks thought_, 'That couldn't have been a Devil Fruit ability since Luffy can at least float in the ocean. Could it be…?'_ Shanks decided to put his thoughts away for now and went straight back to mocking Luffy. "Well Luffy, it looks like that you couldn't make Lucky Roo move. That means no Pirate adventure for you." The rest of the crew started to laugh with their captain until a voice that they all feared spoke up.

"And just why are you all laughing at Luffy?"

Every Pirate in the bar instantly shut up before they twisted their heads to the entrance of the bar. Standing there, while holding two barrels of rum each were the only two workers of the Party Bar.

The first figure was a young, tall woman with dark-green hair that went just above her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow kerchief, an orange blouse with black sleeves and a long light-blue skirt and orange sneakers with white soles. She was Makino, owner of the Party Bar and the "Kindest Woman in the East Blue."

The second figure was a bit younger than Makino, with fierce, red hair that ended mid-back and stunning dark-green eyes. She was wearing a green tank top with a pair of well-worn jeans and green sneakers. She was Jean Grey, assistant to Professor Xavier and part-time worker at Party's Bar.

Jean Grey was the one that struck terror into the very hearts of the Red-Haired Pirates, as she had an overprotective streak three miles wide. If she even caught any wind of the fact that they had been talking to Luffy about Pirates, and how their Captain had offered to take Luffy aboard… well it wouldn't be pretty. Not at all.

"Now, now Jean. I'm sure that Captain Shanks doesn't mean any harm." Makino said with a smile as she carried rum behind the bar.

"You shouldn't be so easy on them Makino." Jean chided her employer as she put her barrel of rum in the back room. As she passed, her emerald gaze sent an icy chill into the depths of the Pirates she glared at. "You have no idea what they're capable of."

Makino only sighed at her friend's critical view on Shanks and his crew, as they really seemed like good people. She then turned to Luffy with a smile. "Luffy, would you like something to eat?"

"Ok! Just put it on my treasure tab!" Luffy said with a grin.

Once all the food was served everyone went back to their good times, that is until…

**BAM**

Everyone in the bar turned to the entrance of the bar to see who was making the racket that disturbed them from their meals. Even Luffy, who was preoccupied with eating a fruit that he had found in a chest on one of the tables, had turned to get a better look at the people who were making the noise.

Standing at the doorway of the bar was a large group of men with turbans around their heads and swords at their waists. A tall man with a black goatee, black hair, and an "x" shaped scar above his right eye was at the front of the bandits, apparently this was their leader. He wore a long purple coat with a white shirt and black trousers. He also had a golden necklace around his neck.

"Listen up here lady, we're mountain bandits. We're not here to cause trouble; all we want is ten barrels of your best sake." The bandit leader Higuma said with a sneer.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're out of sake." Makino said as she nervously looked at the bandits trying to be as calm as possible. Jean said nothing as she glared at the man slightly.

"Then what are these Pirates drinking then?" Higuma asked as he glanced around the bar.

Shanks finally made his presence known to the bandits, "I'm sorry, but we seem to have finished off all of the sake. But, you can have this if you want..." Shanks then took a bottle off the counter and presented it to Higuma, "It's the last bottle of Sake."

**CRASH**

Instead of accepting the sake, Higuma had smashed the bottle with the back of his hand, spraying its contents all over Shanks' body. "Just who do you think I am?" Higuma said as he glared at Shanks. He then pulled out a wanted poster with his face on it and stated to rant about how powerful that he was.

Shanks on the other hand was cleaning up the mess that the rowdy bandit had caused.

"Hey Makino, do you have a mop or something that I could use?" Shanks asked as he started to pick up the broken pieces of the sake bottle.

Higuma didn't like to be ignored apparently since he drew his sword and slashed at the bar with anger. "There you go you chicken. Since you love cleaning so much I just made it more enjoyable for you. HAHAHAHA!"

With that the bandits left the bar, laughing all the way. After a few minutes of silence in the bar Shanks stated to smirk. Then a chuckle escaped from his lips as everyone in the bar, with the exception of Luffy, Jean, and Makino, started to laugh.

"HAHAHA Captain you look so funny down there!" One of Shanks' crewmembers said as he held his gut from laughing so much.

Shanks pulled himself off of the floor and started to laugh with the rest of his crew. Of course not everyone was laughing at Shanks misfortune.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Luffy screamed as everyone turned to look at him, "THAT GUY MADE A FOOL OUT OF YOU AND YOUDIDN'T EVEN DEFEND YOURSELF!"

Shanks shook his hat dry for a bit before he turned his attention back to Luffy. "Now settle down Luffy, it was just a bottle of sake. Besides if we did fight them then we would wreck Makino's bar."

That didn't satisfy Luffy as he did an about face and began to walk away.

"Forget it I'm gonna find some real role models to look up to." Luffy said, much to the delight of Jean.

"Now Luffy hang on a second…" Shanks began to say as he grabbed onto the young man's arm. What happened next was the first event of the new age.

Luffy's arm stretched.

Dozens of perfectly executed spit takes were performed as Luffy's arm stretched a good six feet as Shanks held on to it.

"WHAT THE HELL! HIS ARM STRETCHED?" Shanks yelled as he stared at Luffy's extended appendage.

Roo quickly turned his attention to the lone unoccupied table in the room and the single treasure chest that sat atop it. He then flipped the lid of the chest open and gasped when he saw what was inside it. Nothing.

"IT'S GONE! THE GOMU GOMU NO MI IS MISSING!" Roo shouted as he held the chest in the air.

Roo then spun around to face Luffy as he held up a notebook in front of him. "Luffy listen very carefully, did you eat this fruit?" Roo asked as he showed Luffy a picture of a round purple fruit that had "S" patterns on it.

"Yes…" Luffy said quietly as sweat began to pour off him, "Jean-sensei said that I need to eat more fruit so I had that for desert."

Shanks mood went from shocked to hysterical as he tightly grasped Luffy's shoulders. "LUFFY YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS THE GOMU GOMU NO MI! WHOEVER EATS THAT CURSED FRUIT WILL GAIN A BODY MADE OF RUBBER BUT FOVER LOSE THE ABILITY TO SWIM!"

Luffy had tears streaming down his face at the thought of never being able to swim again, but his reaction was quickly drowned out as Shanks was forced to dodge a flying knife. Turning around to the bar Shanks found himself staring at the image of death herself.

Jean stood there with her hair sticking up on end, moving slightly like waving snakes on the head of a gorgon. What terrified the crew though was the multitude of knives that floated around her that were just waiting to be unleashed upon them.

"If you had something like that…" Jean said softly as the knives around her began to vibrate. Her head then snapped up as she glared at Shanks, "THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT IT IN A UNLOCKED CHEST?"

Shanks and his Red-Haired Pirates all scattered like ants when the knives began to fly towards them. They knew this time Jean may very well kill them all in her rage.

XXXXXXXXXXX

-A Few Weeks Later-

Luffy happily put on his sandals as he got ready to go to the market for supplies. Watching Luffy as he got prepared was Professor Xavier, who was making sure for the final time that Luffy understood what he needed to buy.

"Now Luffy, make sure that you don't forget to pick up the fish this time." Xavier reminded Luffy as he prepared to head into town.

"Sheesh don't worry Professor, I won't forget." With that Luffy jumped of the steps of the mansion. Once he landed on the ground a slight red glow surrounded the soles of his feet. "Dōteki Suraido (Dynamic Slide)!" Luffy then speed of into the distance as if he were wearing a pair of rocket skates.

Charles smiled as he watched Luffy go off into the distance, "Make sure that you come back before dinner!"

Luffy didn't respond as he was already too far away from Professor Xavier to hear the man anymore.

XXXXXXXX

-A little while later: Party Bar-

Luffy sat on one of the bar stools sipping away at a drink that Makino gave him. The bar was empty except for Luffy and Makino as Shanks left with his crew to go on a trip and Jean was away on an errand.

"I wonder when Shanks and the other's will be back?" Luffy said as he stared at the bottom of his glass.

Makino was glad that Luffy was talking about Shanks again. Ever since the bandit incident Luffy seemed to be angry at Shanks for not defending himself, but now it seems that Luffy was starting to worry about Shanks again.

"Don't worry Luffy I'm sure that they'll be back soon."

Luffy would've said something more to Makino if he wasn't interrupted by the arrival of some unwanted guests.

**BAM**

Both turned their heads just in time to see Higuma and his bandit buddies walk into the Bar.

"He he he, it looks like those chicken pirates aren't here." Higuma said with a sneer as he sat down at one of the tables. "Hey lady make yourself useful and start serving my men and I some drinks."

Unseen by the bandits Luffy's expression slowly bled into anger at the sight of the men who made fun of Shanks. Makino on the other hand had a perfect view of Luffy's anger.

"Luffy, please don't start anything." Makino whispered to Luffy as she walked by him. It almost seemed to work until one of the bandits grew too impatient waiting for his drink.

**SLAP**

As Makino walked by him, one of the bandits backhanded her onto the floor.

"Hey wench, spend less time yapping and more time serving our drinks." The bandit said as all of his companions started laughing.

Finally that was too much for Luffy to take,

"Hey you lousy bandits why don't pick on someone who will fight back for a change."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Town Square-

Despite the bravado that he showed earlier the battle was not going the way he wanted it to. The bandits only seemed to be toying with him as they effortlessly dodged his punches and countered his kicks. The only saving grace that Luffy had was the fact that his rubber body seemed to absorb most of the damage. Before he could try to attack the bandits again Higuma kicked Luffy in the gut and pinned him to the ground with his foot.

"Hmm, what a strange body you got kid. If I didn't know better I would say that you were a mutant." Higuma said with a sneer on his face.

The bandits began to talk excitedly amongst themselves at the thought of claiming the reward for turning in the young mutant. Luffy himself began to feel something that he never felt before, fear. He's heard stories about what marines would do to mutants from Jean and it definitely scared him to no end.

'_Please someone…Help me!'_

As if by command a voice cut through the bandits chatter like a blade.

"Hey, get your foot off my friend!"

Standing before the bandits was the collective crew of the Red Haired pirates with their captain leading them into the square. The expression on Shank's face was deadly serious as he glared at Higuma who still had his foot on Luffy's face.

"Well well well… If it isn't the chickens of the sea themselves." Higuma said completely nonplussed at the glare that Shanks sent his way. "Why don't you make yourself useful and scat. We have to turn this little brat over to the marines."

Shanks completely ignored Higuma as he started to slowly make his way towards the bandit leader. One of the more…intellectually challenged of the bandits decided that Shanks had gone far enough and held a flintlock pistol up to the side of his head.

"That's far enough you sea dog. One step further and you'll have a new hole to breathe out of."

Shanks didn't even turn his head to look at the man, though he shifted his eyes to the right to get a better look at the foolish bandit.

"That's an interesting offer, here's my counter offer though."

**BAM!**

With speeds that seemed unreal for a man of his stature Lucky Roo had appeared next to the bandit and shot him with his own pistol. What scared the bandits though was that his usual mile wide grin never left his face.

"If you leave right now then you'll leave alive." Shanks said, not even (not sure what to right)

Higuma looked mildly shocked at the death of one of his minions but he quickly replaced his surprise with another sneer.

"So the chickens have some fight do they. I guess that I have to take care of this myself then." Higuma then lifted his right arm into the air then concentrated for a bit. His arm seemed to bulge with muscles for a second before emerald green scales spread over across it. After a few seconds Higuma's entire right arm had become reptilian with long wicked arms at the fingertips. The fear that was on the faces of the bandits instantly evaporated into looks of smug superiority.

"So you chickens are you ready to die?"

Shanks other hand was less than impressed at he glanced at Higuma's new appendage with a look of apathy, "I assume that you've never eaten a devil fruit so that means that you're a mutant like Luffy. Though that begs the question just why are going to hand him over to the marines?"

"Heh you think that I care what happens to this little brat." Higuma said with a sneer, "All that matters is looking out for yourself by stepping over the bodies of those weaker then you."

With that Higuma charged at Shanks with his arm raised, ready to cleave the man's head off. Shanks on the other hand was as cool as ice, even when Higuma was only a few feet in front of him he did nothing. Until…

**SHINK *THUMP***

Higuma stopped stunned for a few seconds before the pain finally registered in his mind,

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH MY ARM!"

Higuma's reptilian arm had been severed at the elbow and was now laying on the ground, much to the bandits' surprise. The surprise only lasted for a second before they all turned tail and ran, leaving their leader behind.

"Hey, Captain what are doing playing around with these guys?" A low gruff voice said while Higuma was still screaming in pain.

Standing by the severed arm of the bandit leader was a short gruff looking man with a cigar in his mouth. He has heavily muscled and quite hairy, like a wild animal of some kind. He was wearing a pair of long jeans and a leather jacket with a red X emblazoned over his heart. The thing that drew everyone's attention though, were the three long metal claws that extended from his knuckles.

Shanks started smiling at the sight of the man before him, all the while ignoring the severed arm that was on the ground.

"Hey Logan, how did the meeting with Charles go?"

Logan smirked a bit as he kicked the severed arm out his way. Then he calmly walked over to his captain as he started talking.  
>"Well you know Chuck captain. Same old, same old." Logan said as he just then looked Higuma. "By the way, who's this joker?"<p>

Shank's eyes took on a hard glint as he returned his attention to Higuma, how had just tied off the stump that was once an arm.

"This s bandit here wanted to turn Luffy over to the marines so get the reward for turning in a mutant"

Logan's appearance became even more feral at thought of what Higuma was going to condemn Luffy to. He knew what the marines would do to the young child so he did an about face and glared at the pale bandit leader.

Higuma knew that he had no chance at winning a fight with one arm and no back up so he did the one thing that all bandits do when faced by a stronger enemy….Run like hell. Yanking something from his belt Higuma threw it onto the ground causing a thick red fog of smoke to appear.

"Come here you runt." Higuma's voice said from the smokescreen along with a yelp from Luffy.

The pirates could do nothing as they hacked and coughed from the smoke that got into their lungs. After a few seconds the wind blew the smoke away and allowed the pirates to breath. Unfortunately their relief from breathing fresh air turned sour when they saw that Luffy and Higuma were no longer in the square.

"OH CRAP!" Everyone began to panic, "WHERE DID THEY GO?"

Shanks frantically looked around the town square before he whirled around to face Logan, who looked like he was trying to blow his nose.  
>"Logan can you sniff out Luffy or that blasted bandit?' Shanks hurriedly asked as he began to sweat lightly"<p>

"Sorry Cap, ACHOO!" Logan began to say before he sneezed violently, "But there was something weird in that smoke screen. My nose isn't going to work right for a bit, ACHOO."

"Damn!" Shanks cursed before he addressed the rest of his crew. "All of you split up, we need to find Luffy now!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

-The Ocean Just out of Town-

Higuma was standing in the middle of the ocean in a small rowboat somehow looking smug and arrogant despite the excessive blood loss that he was feeling.

"Those stupid pirates will never find me now. After all who would think that a mountain bandit would use the sea to escape?"

Higuma then looked down at his small hostage and gave a sneer of contempt, never noticing how some of his blood was seeping into the ocean water.

"Now that I'm in no danger from those pirates I suppose it's time that I got rid of you."

Luffy began to shake slightly as Higuma picked him up by the scruff of his shirt.

"I heard a rumor that those who eat a Devil Fruit can't swim…Let's find out if that's true." With a heave with his one remaining arm Higuma had thrown Luffy into the sea where he immediately began floundering around in the water and shouting.

"Well what do you know, the rumors are true hahahaha." Higuma then began to notice that the area around him had gotten darker. Turning slightly Higuma finally noticed the large eel seaking that was right behind him.

"No get away! ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" Higuma screamed even as the ocean beast swallowed him and his boat in one bite. The beast was still not satisfied from the meal that it just ate so it turned to the smaller, thrashing meal and made its way to devour it.

'_So this is it.',_ Luffy thought as the hungry predator made its way to him. _'This is how I die… along in the middle of the ocean and nowhere close to completing my dream.'_

Luffy shut his eyes as the beast lunged at him; he didn't his last memory to be of a monster devouring him. Right when the Seaking was going to devour Luffy an arm wrapped around him and moved him out of the predator's path. Opening his eyes to see who had saved him Luffy saw that Shanks had one arm wrapped around him while he glared at the eel like seaking.

"Leave."

A simple word from the pirate captain had sent the sea king running in terror from the alpha predator before it. Once the beast had left Shanks let out a sigh of relief as he gazed down at Luffy who seemed to be soaking his shirt with tears.

"What's the matter Luffy? What's got you so down?"

"Shanks..." Luffy blubbered out as he tightly gripped Shanks shirt. "Your arm…your arm is gone."

XXXXXXXXXX

-A Few Days Later-

Shanks stood before Luffy with his cloak resting over the place where his arm used to be, his entire crew were preparing to set sail for the final time out of Foosha Village. Roo was lugging some supplies onboard with Ben and Logan brought thirty barrels of grog onto the ship. Standing with Luffy was Jean Grey along with Professor Xavier himself, both had come to see the young man off for what maybe the last time.

"So Luffy this will be the last time that we see each other for a while."

"Yeah I guess it is Shanks. Don't worry I won't ask to let me join you crew this time. I'm gonna become a pirate my own way."

"Good!" Shanks said as he began laugh at Luffy once again. "As if I would ask you to join my crew, you'd make a terrible pirate."

Apparently hearing his role model once again was too much for Luffy and he flew into an angry rant.

"That's it Shanks I've had enough of you mocking my dream. One day I'll form my own crew that's a hundred times better than your own and then I will become the PIRATE KING!"

That seemed to please the Pirate Captain as he smiled slightly at the small child. Xavier was also smiling at Luffy's enthuse while Jean had a small frown on her face, but otherwise did not let her displeasure known. Shanks then reached up to his head and took off his straw hat and placed it on Luffy's head.

"How about this, the day that you become the Pirate King is the day that you return that hat to me?" Shanks said as he smiled at the crying Luffy.

With those parting words Shanks and his crew set sail from Foosha Village for the final time and returned to the sea that was their home leaving behind a seed for the new age.

XXXXXXXXX

-10 Years Later-

An older Monkey D. Luffy sat in a small rowboat as he made his way out to the ocean. The teenager had a muscular physique while keeping his thin frame. He wore a pair of blue jean shorts and a red vest with a black X over his heart. On his head was an old Straw Hat with a red strip across the brim. Luffy was sitting in a relaxed position as he stared out at the sea.

"It's already been 10 years huh." Luffy said as he inhaled the salty sea air.

**SPLASH**

The sea in front of him bulged and exploded as the local seaking emerged from the surface of the ocean.

"Ahh it's you again. Sorry but I don't have time to play with you now." Luffy said as he stood up in his rowboat.

Luffy got into his standard fighting pose as a small red glow surrounded his fist even as the seaking charged at him.

"Gomu Gomu no Dōteki Pisutoru (Gum Gum Dynamic Pistol)" Luffy's fist flew through the air and impacted against the check of the seaking and sent it flying a good 30 feet before it splashed back down into the ocean. Seeing that he was now alone Luffy stood in his boat with his arms outstretched towards the sky.

"This is the first step! One day I will become the Pirate King!"

With that the future king of the Pirates sailed off into the distance to start the journey that will take him to his destiny.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Techniques**

1. Dōteki Panchi (Dynamic Punch): The most basic of Luffy's techniques, using his control of Kinetic energy Luffy can infuse his fist with enough power to make them as strong as cannon fire.

2. Dōteki Suraido (Dynamic Slide); By projecting a steady stream of kinetic energy from his feet Luffy can effectively glide over the ground as if he was wearing a pair of skates.

3. Gomu Gomu no Dōteki Pisutoru (Gum Gum Dynamic Pistol): By utilizing his impressive strength along with the power of his Mutant ability and Devil fruit Luffy uses this medium range attack to knock out even the toughest of opponents.

**A/N: Once again thank you for reading and if you want to adopt this one shot then please PM me.**


End file.
